Mine Forever
by PharoahAset
Summary: [One Shot] This is a story of YamiPharoah Atem and His new wife Aset. Warning: It does have Lime and Lemon in it. First fanfic be nice.


Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! sniff Ill just use the dragon balls and wish that I did and while I'm at it Ill make DBZ mine too. lol.

AN: This is a one shot just to let you know. In this story I'm putting my character in as Yami's wife and they are eighteen the older the better that's what I say. Its one of those poem type things so tell me if its good or I should never do it again. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or any thing like that. Review please.

One Shot

Warning: There is Lemon/Lime Action in this story. You have been warned

Mine Forever

Aset lay on the bed looking at the ceiling thoughts jumbling her mind. This was the forth time that night she had woken up. Lately she had been having nightmares about Yami being killed trying to save her from this unknown evil. Her stomach turned at the thought of him dieing and leaving her alone in the world to fend for herself. She looked over at her husband lying peacefully next to her an arm draped over her flat toned stomach protectively. His body glowed in the full moon light outlining his chest and face full with his spiky hair perfectly. She resisted the urge to run her fingers through his soft hair. Slowly and quietly Aset slipped away from his grasp and before leaving kissed his cheek softly her fingers gliding along his strong smooth jaw. He stirred slightly but not awakening a smile curving on his lips. Aset grabbed her fallen garments which where scattered in the far corners of their room. She slipped them on and walked to her balcony over looking Egypt where the night sky greeted her. Her black laired hair swayed as a breeze teased her hair and the curtain draping the entry way next to her. She shivered slightly enclosing her arms around her self in some sort of comfort. Many nights Yami would stand behind her his arms around her. She sighed at the memory. It was cute and special in its own way. Aset's jade green eyes scanned the pyramids and statues not to mention countless temples around the palace. She almost felt like an outsider that she didn't belong and no matter what she did she couldn't fit in. With her husband by her side nothing could stop her.

_I think I'm selfish I admit this to myself_

_I hold you so close to me as if you would disappear _

_Not willing to give you up with out a fight_

_As I look unto you in the night_

She couldn't believe in three weeks time she had become Queen of Egypt and wife to the most handsome man she had ever met. The only thing that worried her was her husband's safety. Yami never would tell her anything. He would keep everything to himself not wanting to share with her his troubles. It was for her own safety he said. Her own safety HA! She could handle it. After all she was a full grown woman. Well… she wasn't exactly full grown 4'11 wasn't her definition of full grown. She sighed. _He's so stubborn. Why can't I help? _She wondered. Her brow creased in frustration. Turning away she traveled around her and Yami's giant room tracing a hand over the paintings on the walls of so many generations. Aset circled the room once and returned back to her sleeping husband who looked cute enough to kiss. She studied his features and facial expressions. He was dreaming. _Aww how cute_ she thought a grin tugging at her lips but smile slowly disappeared as she saw his face change again but not with a smile. Yami's body tossed and turned as his pleasant dream turned into a nightmare. Sweat dripped from his face his fists clenching.

"NO!" he yelled. Yami sat quickly up panting and with sweat on his face.

Yami's eyes darted to where Aset laid feeling the warm spot where she would be.

"Aset" his voice sounded scared and unsure.

"Yami are you all right?" she asked a look of worry crossing her features.

_As I look up into your face I might as well admit my fate_

_You have stolen my heart and have made me your prisoner_

_You keep this evil from my heart _

_What more can I ask for_

_You are the light in the darkness _

Aset approached him carefully putting a hand on his back to steady his shaking body. Her hand went up and down his smooth hairless back as she tried to calm him with her soothing motions. His head turned to meet her jade green eyes a sign of relief washing over him. Yami's hand reached out touching her face gently running his fingers over her soft smooth tan skin as if she was a dream and at any moment she would disappear forever. Aset sat next to him wrapping her arms around him reassuringly kissing his collarbone softly. He pulled her closer lifting her chin up to meet his gaze and gently pulled her into a soft loving kiss. As soft moan escaped his lips as his tongue found hers. He laid her down and continued his kisses traveling down her neck through her pounding chest and down to her soft stomach. Butterflies fluttered as Yami's tongue glided along her. Aset felt Yami's lips curve into a smirk his hands gripping the sides of her hips.

"Why do you worry about me dearest wife?" he asked while kissing her stomach softly teasing her every sense.

Aset's breath was long caught in her throat she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She let out a deep breathe not realizing she was holding it in. Yami's hands traced the tattoo on her lower back from memory tickling her with the tips of his fingers. Aset blushed a slight red.

"I…" she stammered trying to keep her composure.

He lifted his head up smiling.

"Don't worry about me"

"But..." Yami put his lips to her mouth before she could finish.

Aset knew there was something wrong but at the moment she couldn't think quite clearly her thoughts clouded with pleasure. He bit her lower lip before looking into her eyes again. Yami's hands moved along her body feeling her soft curves. They came upon her clothing and he removed them with the quickness as he had done not to long before. Yami pulled his eyes from her face away and slowly admire her beautiful body. His hands once again continued their journey traveling down between her thighs feeling the wetness there teasing her with his fingers. Aset's breathing stilled and she looked into Yami's mischievous violet eyes. She saw lust, desire, and was the worry she saw in those deep violet depths.

"You're not going to get away with this"

"I know" he replied and leaned over kissing the tip of her nose and began kissing her once more.

_I know I'm selfish I admit this out loud as I lay next to you_

_You're the desire in my heart_

_Its you and only you_

_I have you to myself not willing to let you go_

_You are mine_

_Mine Forever_

Aset lay entwined with Yami her legs between his. Their breathing stilled as it came to their regular heart beats. Aset had her head on his chest resting thoughtfully listening to his steady heart beat. Her arm reached up as she played with a strand of his blond hair that draped over his face.

"Why don't you just tell me?" Aset spoke.

Yami sighed as Aset's hand dropped from his face and rested on his side.

"Aset no matter what I tell you it won't do you any good"

Aset turned over on her stomach and grabbed his face in her hands so she could look at him eye to eye.

"Yami I want to help you just tell me" she pleaded.

How could he resist such a pretty face? He sighed.

"Its you Aset the council is complaining that I married lower than my father"

With no word from Aset he continued.

"They say it's bad on my part that I would marry a slave in my own palace. So lately I've been having dreams that they take you away from me. We start out in the garden. Just you and me and then a black shadow comes and takes you out of my arms and I can't bring you back as much as I try"

Aset starred blankly for a moment.

"But what about the rest of your family? It proves that more than one Pharaoh has married a slave like me"

"I know that's what I'm trying to figure out"

"Ill do whatever it takes to help you" she added "I don't want to be useless"

He smiled and kissed her softly loving the way she was so innocent and sweet.

Aset didn't know what to think of the new information she had just received but she wasn't going to let Yami do this alone. She tiredly laid her head on Yami's chest. He stroked her hair softly as he cradled her in his arms tightening his grip. He wasn't going to let her get away dreams or not. Aset tried to hold back her sleep but soon she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

"Aset I won't let anything happen to you. I love you. Ill keep you safe even if I have to die trying"

Aset smiled peacefully as she slept in Yami's arms. Yami kissed her forehead and soon he too was off into sleep.

_Your mine _

_Mine Forever_

_Whatever I do it will be for you_

AN: I hope you liked the story! . Please review


End file.
